


The New Tattoo Artist and Her Customer

by coolestkidintheneighbourhood



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Tattoo Artist Laura, carmilla gets a tattoo, laura has no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolestkidintheneighbourhood/pseuds/coolestkidintheneighbourhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How a failing tattoo parlor and One Direction helps Laura Hollis score a date with the husky voiced beauty</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Tattoo Artist and Her Customer

**Author's Note:**

> What more does this fandom need? ANOTHER tattoo parlor au!! Yes I agree. I'm honestly not overly confident about this story I just kinda rattled it off, so please constructive criticism in the comments!!

It was 11 am on a Wednesday.  

While most people have an all consuming hate for Mondays, and an all consuming love for Fridays. They tend to ignore Wednesday’s, apart from noting that it’s the day that signals that the work week is almost half way over. 

Laura Hollis is not most people. Laura Hollis hates Mondays, and hisses at the sign of Fridays. She especially abhors Wednesdays, particularly Wednesdays at 11 am. 

She recently opened a tattoo parlor you see, in a small town, so small in fact that if you drove through it you could blink and literally miss it, the only reason you would ever look back at it was to wonder, ‘what boring fuck could live there?’ 

Shockingly, a 19 year old girl opening up a tattoo parlor in the smallest town in the world _didn't_ make for a lot of customers. Who knew? Well, Laura’s father knew, and he told her so, not wanting to see his only child pour her heart and soul into something that would essentially amount to nothing.  

It had been two weeks since Laura had opened the shop and she had yet to have a single customer, not on Monday, not on Friday, and most definitely not on Wednesday at 11 am. But things change. 

 

Laura walked through her shop holding a packet of cookies which she occasionally dipped her hand into. She peered around her shop, desperate for something to do, after two weeks of work solitude she was, well, bored. ‘Laura Hollis’ and ‘bored’ don't belong in the same sentence. Wait, something caught her eye, she turned excited. Yes! A speck of dust on the counter! Laura pounced on it eagerly and enthusiastically scrubbed until the dust was pulverized. She stood up, and give herself a triumphant grin in the mirror that ran the length of her back wall, before frowning. 

‘This is what my life has come to? Happiness because of a speck of dust?’ She asked her reflection hopelessly. ‘And now I'm talking to myself, great.’ 

She sat down on the stool behind the counter with a huff and reached for the cookie packet, dragging it over towards her. It got her thinking, _making this cookie packet is a metaphor for my life_ , torn at the edges, slow, moving lethargically towards the finish line, i.e Laura’s stomach, ready to be chewed up and swallowed _life has chewed up and swallowed me already, you know-_  

 

 _Shit._  

 

She drifted off into a thought and the cookies had spilled off the counter, outwardly Laura rolled her eyes in annoyance, however inside she was delighted at having something to do. 

 She bent down on her knees to pick it up. _This is what you get you little_ _emo_ _weirdo, who compares themselves to cookies?_  

The door opened and above it the shop bell jingled. 

  _Perfect!_ Laura laughed. _I’ve officially lost my mind, I’m_ _so desperate for customers I’m imagining them! Wait till I tell my dad I hear bells in my head! And oh wait are those footsteps? That's it I'm packing up and telling my dad he was_ _right and-_  

 “Well if I had any doubts about getting a tattoo finding you here just cured me.” 

  _Shit._  

 Laura stood up so fast it was as if she had rockets strapped to her feet, “sorry I-“ 

 The words died in her throat, standing in front of her was a girl straight from a dark fairy tale. A beautiful girl with dark hair, she had more structure in her cheekbones than Laura had in her life, her jawline was so sharp it could open the small amount of bills that Laura had acquired in her office. She had beautiful dark eyes and red lips, she looked like Snow White, if Snow White had a rebellious phase where she wore leather pants… and an amused expression on her face, shit how long had Laura been staring at her without answering? 

The girl looked around the shop at the art and tattoo stencils on the wall. “Can you fit me in for today?” 

Her voice was so husky Laura felt her knees quiver, she wanted to bottle up her voice and wear it in a locket around her neck just like The Little Mermaid. Laura shook herself _, quit being so damn thirsty you little gay bitch, and quit_ _thinking about Disney movies!_  

The girl was still speaking as she eyed the shop, “I’ve meant to check this place out, didn't get the time until today. I would've made an appointment but..” 

 _Oh my God she knew my_ _parlor existed before today? She thought about coming in? This is too much._  

 Laura had not been on a date in a long time, in case it wasn't obvious. 

The girl had stopped speaking and had turned to look at Laura, her expression went from curious and amused to slightly concerned.  

 _Laura you idiot pull yourself together she's not going to want someone who can't even function like a normal personal to permanently put ink on her body! Say something! SAY SOMETHING._  

“Did you have colic as a baby?” 

  _Stop talking stop talking right now._  

 The girl looked confused. _Yeah how do you respond to that._ “Excuse me?” 

“People who had colic when they were babies tend to have a husky voice, Emma stone had it, hence the husky voice,” Laura supplied helpfully, “it could explain yours, you ever see that tumblr post? Something about a voice being so husky it could pull a sled of dogs?’ That could describe you.” Laura swallowed, “so, were you?” 

  _Laura what the fuck_.

Laura eyed the tattoo guns sitting in their cases and considered putting one in her neck to end her misery. 

 “I don't know I was adopted,” the girl checked Laura out, probably considering if she was willing to let this girl tattoo her. She decided to take pity on the girls nervous babbling and decided to breeze past the last couple of minutes. “So! You haven't been open long, right?” 

 Laura had finally managed to reach nirvana, she was calm, she was cool, she was collected, “I opened up two weeks ago, business has been kinda… slow. You’ll be my first customer!” 

Laura could have hit herself, first you make a fool out of yourself by acting like today is your first day out in civilization and now you're telling someone they're your first ever customer? _Way to build confidence Laura._  

However the girl took it in her stride, “I’m gonna pop you and your stores cherry then?” She joked with a wink. 

 _Oh you can pop my cherry all right_ , Laura ‘no chill’ Hollis thought. 

The girl pointed back to the art on the walls, “did you draw this?”  

Laura walked around the counter to stand beside the girl. Their arms hung loosely by their sides as the two girls stood, side by side, Laura could feel the heat coming off the girl she was standing so close. Laura forced herself to look at the art on the walls instead of the walking masterpiece beside her. 

“Yeah, my two passions in life, art and journalism, my dad is so happy that he has a daughter with almost no chances for a real job.” 

The girl ‘mmm’d, “you're preaching to the choir sister. I'm a philosopher major, honestly I don't even know what jobs I could get myself with that sort of degree.” 

“I bet your parents are so proud.” Laura teased. 

A dark expression briefly touched the girls face, “oh cupcake you have no idea…” she muttered. “Your art is beautiful, I love this one.” 

The girl pointed to the painting higher up on the wall, it was set in a large dark room and depicted a battle taking place, she peered at it, “is that a giant fish?” She asked in wonderment. 

 Laura changed the subject, “so, you still sure you want a tattoo?” 

 The turned to Laura with a smile, “sweetie I honestly couldn't think of anything better than getting a tattoo by _you.”_  

 Laura held out her hand, “I’m Laura by the way.” 

The girl took it, “I’m Carmilla, nice to meet you.”  

 _Carmilla_. 

 Laura lead _Carmilla_ over to the counter and took out a large notebook and pen, “so you _are_  over 18?” Laura asked her. 

 Carmilla snorted and flipped her curly hair over her shoulder. 

Laura smiled and turned over a brand new page of the notebook, rubbing the smooth blank page, “so let's talk tattoos!” 

There was a fire in Laura’s eyes, a happiness to her smile, a genuine spark of excitement in  her stomach that hadn't been there since those first days when she opened the shop, a spark that had gone out gradually every day as no one turned up. Laura _loved_ art, she _loved_ tattoos, she always had, and now she and Carmilla were going to come together and make something beautiful and ever lasting. 

Laura sincerely hoped Carmilla didn't want a dick tattoo or something, it would set the mark for her whole career. 

“Do you have an idea of what it is? Or I could draw something up for you? Do you know where you wanna put it? Do you-“ 

“Woah slow down there Hermione.” Carmilla teased, “this ain't my first rodeo.” 

Despite the fact that Carmilla was wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans, Laura still scanned her body for ink. 

“Okay then cowboy,” Laura smiled, pen poised, “what do you have in mind?” 

“A quote,” Carmilla said simply, “across my ribs.” 

Laura raised an eyebrow, “that’ll hurt.” 

“I can take it,” Carmilla purred. 

“Oh I bet you can.” Laura muttered. “So what's the quote?” 

“You ever heard that One Direction song, ‘best song ever?’” Carmilla asked. 

Laura glanced up eagerly. 

“Oh Laura no!” Carmilla groaned, “you're a One Direction fan? Just when I trusted you.” 

Laura was slightly thrown by Carmilla saying her name and briefly wondered what it would be like hearing her scream it before she rushed in to defend her boys, “they’re extremely talented, it’s not their fault the media painted them as a pretty boy band with millions of hysterical 12 year olds fans.” 

“They don't even write their own music!” Carmilla criticized. 

“They do!” Laura practically screamed, this was a touchy subject for her. “Their music is great, I love them.” She hesitated, “okay ‘Best Song Ever’ sucks and it wasn't written by them and I may have had second thoughts about tattooing any of the lyrics on you.” She smiled at Carmilla. 

Carmilla smiled back in spite of herself, she found the small golden girl adorable even if she wasn't her usual type. “Well horrible music taste aside-“ 

Laura rolled her eyes, “have you ever even listened to them?” 

“Do I look like the kind of girl who actively listens to One Directions?” 

“So you don't know what they actually sound like?” Laura challenged. 

Carmila raised her hands in self defense, “okay cutie you caught me I don't know what they sound like therefore shouldn't judge okay okay.” 

Laura smiled satisfied, “you _should_ listen to them, I mean I do have pretty diverse taste in music but I’ll always have a place in my heart for old 1D.” She smiled contented and looked at her closed office door, where on the other side lay a One Direction poster. 

Carmilla took in all of Laura as she looked at her, she’d love to see what this girls music taste was like, “well maybe I’ll give One Direction a listen then.” 

“ _Maybe_?” Laura shook her head, “nuhuh, I don't have my speakers with me today or alas this place would be blasting off the hinges but there's always another day.” 

“ _Another day?_ ” Carmilla teased, “you want to give me another tattoo?” 

“Well you do have beautiful skin.” Laura confessed, looking down at Carmilla's smooth porcelain white hands. “ _But_ we could always go out to dinner first, then come back here to listen to music.” She pointed to the ceiling, “I live right up there, if you wanna take a visit.” 

Carmilla was amazed, the staring, babbling girl she first met was now asking her out? _This girls got some surprises up her sleeve,_ she thought. 

Laura was amazed, she hadn't been out on a date in God knows how long and here she is asking out this beautiful stranger? She glanced at the mirror, _‘who are you?’_ Her reflection seemed to ask, _‘I’m you but stronger.’_ Laura replied. 

Carmilla placed her elbows on the counter and leaned in closer to Laura, “a _date_ with you sounds perfect.” 

The two girls smiled at each other before Laura straightened up. _Pretend to be professional at least._ “So, what is this quote?” 

Carmilla took out her phone and quickly typed in the keypad before turning it around to show Laura, “it’s from my favorite poem, it’s The Old Astronomer and His Pupil.” 

Laura help Carmilla’s hand to steady the phone as she read the poem, pretending not to feel butterflies in her stomach from the contact with the girl _you're going to be tattooing her RIBS soon hold it together._  

“It’s beautiful,” Laura said finally, releasing Carmilla's hand and noticing the comfort and heat leave her as she did. “Do you want the whole poem done?” 

“No, just the last two lines, see?” Carmilla pointed at the phone for Laura’s benefit but perfectly recited off the top of her head, “though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night.” 

Laura looked at the girl who seemed even more beautiful when she recited those classic words perfectly. 

“It’s beautiful,” Laura repeated, meaning it.  

“Yeah I was wondering if I could get 3 stick and poke stars above the quote?” Carmilla questioned. 

Laura nodded, “oh absolutely. Let me just copy out the poem here and we can talk size and font.” 

 

The two girls debating about the tattoo for a couple minutes, both heads touching the other as they craned over the piece of paper on the counter before decisions were made.  

Laura lead Carmilla to the the tattoo chair, which she privately called ‘The Throne.’ Laura practically bounced around the shop as she collected the necessary items. 

“Do you want me to lay on my side or…” Carmilla stood beside The Throne, shifting her weight from one leg to another. 

Laura shrugged, “Lay down I guess. Okay whip your shirt off.” 

Carmilla snorted, “you're eager.” 

Laura shrugged, usually she’d be embarrassed and curse herself for saying something like that but this was her _job. S_ he glowed with pride realizing after this she would be an official tattoo artist. 

Carmilla removed her shirt leaving her in a black bra. Laura couldn't help herself, she took a fleeting appraising look off the white skin decorated with all manners of ink, before she snapped on a pair of gloves. 

Carmilla seemed a little put out, “wow buttercup I'm a little disappointed I thought I’d at least get a blush or ogle.” 

Laura brandished a razor at Carmilla, “watch it. Despite the fact you're my first customer I hope you wont be my last, which means there may be other girls in here one day and I can't ogle at them can I?” 

Carmilla rolled her eyes but agreed nonetheless.  

Laura turned back to grab the last item and she needed and seen in the mirror that Carmilla was ogling _her_ i.e her ass. Laura tried not to smirk before turning around with a razor in one and shaving cream in the other, “okay let's do this!” 

Carmilla tried to shake the horrifying image and moved closer to Laura when she sat down on the stool beside The Throne, “hey if you screw up my tattoo, do I still get a date?” 

Laura fought down a blush, “don't you mean if _I_ screw up your tattoo will I get a date? You know this is permanent?”  

Carmilla let out a gasp, “tattoos are permanent? No one ever told me!” She swung her legs over the side of The Throne preparing to stand up before a laughing Laura grabbed her arm, “okay drama queen. Which side do you want it on?” 

“Left please.” Carmilla said primly, rolling on to her side where she had the perfect view of Laura. 

“Okay I'm gonna do the front part first then move around to your back to the last part, it’ll just end a little behind your back.” Laura traced Carmilla's skin as she tapped out where the tattoo was going. 

“Hit it creampuff.” Carmilla said easily. 

Laura took in a breath as she turned on the tattoo gun, this was it. 

 

Laura was in awe as the black ink travelled on Carmilla's skin, it was like having a birds eye view of a whale travelling through the ocean, beautiful. It was ever lasting watching the words spill on to her ribs, words that _Laura put there_. Laura had always been fascinated by tattooing and seeing it from this point of the view was awe inspiring, warching the ink leaving her gun like petals floating from a flower. This was all Laura wanted to do. 

 Carmilla watched Laura with bated breath as the slight pain in her side continued. Laura was beautiful, she noted, of course she had already noticed that when she entered the shop, and it was the reason she had initially stuck around after the whole ‘did you have colic as a child’ opener. The sun light from the shop window hit her golden brown hair, making the colours dance before Carmilla's eyes. Her eyes were both concentrated and gentle at the same time. She looked so free and happy in this moment. Carmilla could scarcely breath, she could feel Laura’s hand on her ribs as she leaned on her for support, her fingers splayed against her bones perfectly, her heart was pounding underneath her hand. 

“So now's the time for the traditional tattoo story or do you want to keep an air of mystery.” Laura said after a couple of minutes of silence. 

“Who says there's a story maybe I just like the quote.” Carmilla responded.  

 “You are a philosophy major.” Laura attested. 

 It was quiet for almost 20 seconds, the only sound coming from the buzzing off the gun, the noise encircled the two girls like bees on a warm day.  

 Carmilla broke the silence, “my mother and I… we haven't had the best relationship.” 

 “Oh?” Laura prompted. 

“I can be a little… wild sometimes. Hence the first part of the tattoo. I can overcome it you know? Hopefully. Anyway, well, shit went down a couple years ago and any time it I would go outside and look at the stars. No matter what happened I would always feel calm looking at them, they're so beautiful. I really do love the stars so fondly that I am no longer afraid of the night.”  

“I think that's great.” Laura said softly, Carmilla glanced up at her and they both exchanged a smile. 

 

15 minutes had passed before Laura finished up the tattoo. Both girls where disappointed it had finished so quickly and Carmilla very nearly volunteered to get an entire back piece just to spend more time with the tiny tattooist.  

Laura took over twenty photos of the tattoo eager to capture her first ever tattoo.  

“What do you think.” Laura pointed at the wall length mirror and Carmilla marveled at the black inked tattoo. 

“It’s great Laura, thank you.” She turned to her with a coy expression, “so you didn't mess it up.” 

“Thankfully.” Laura nodded. 

“Which means we’re still on for our date?”  

Laura smiled playfully, “I don't know if I could go out with someone with tattoos, they seem a little wild.” 

“A _little_ wild?” Carmilla snorted, “oh sweetheart you have no idea.” 

Laura watched as Carmilla put one arm into her shirt, “I can marvel you with my One Direction music and you can tell me about your tattoos.” 

“So much for my ‘air of mystery..’” Carmilla teased, Laura rolled her eyes as they both stepped over to the counter. 

“I'm glad you were my first customer,” Laura confessed. “I might frame your tattoo.” 

“I’m glad I came here to get my tattoo,” Carmilla admitted, “my brother, who I also have a troubled relationship with, has a buddy who owns a tattoo shop in the city. But I'm glad I got this _tattoo_ with some one impartial.” 

“Now you're babbling.” Laura teased gently. 

Carmilla took Laura’s hand, “so tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow.” Laura agreed, brushing her hair back behind her ear. 

The two girls smiled at each other, it was a touching moment, one could almost hear the violins playing in the background. That was until Laura moved her foot behind the counter. 

 _CRUNCH._  

Carmilla was confused and startled. Laura closed her eyes in humiliation. 

She forgot to pick up the cookies, but hey at least she got a customer and a date.  

 

 _The Old Astronomer to His Pupil_  

 

 _Reach me down my_ _Tycho_ _Brahe, I would know him when we meet,_  

 _When I share my later science, sitting humbly at his feet;_  

 _He may know the law of all things, yet be ignorant of how_  

 _We are working to completion, working on from then to now._  

 

 _Pray remember that I leave you all my theory complete,_  

 _Lacking only certain data for your adding, as is meet,_  

 _And remember men will scorn it, 'tis original and true,_  

 _And the obloquy of newness may fall bitterly on you._  

 

 _But, my pupil, as my pupil you have learned the worth of scorn,_  

 _You have laughed with me at pity, we have joyed to be forlorn,_  

 _What for us are all distractions of men's fellowship and smiles;_  

 _What for us the Goddess Pleasure with her meretricious smiles!_  

 

 _You may tell that German College that their_ _honor_ _comes too late,_  

 _But they must not waste repentance on the grizzly savant's fate._  

 _Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light;_  

 _I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night._  

 

 _Sarah Williams_  

**Author's Note:**

> That poem is my fave and Carmilla's tattoo will actually be MY tattoo one day.
> 
> What do you guys think? I'm considering maybe turning this into a multi chapter story where we follow Laura and Carmilla's relationship and chapter by chapter we meet the rest of the gang as they come into Laura's shop for tattoos.
> 
> Hope you liked! If you don't still comment! Drag me!
> 
> p.s follow me on my new tumblr!
> 
> http://pinkpreview.tumblr.com/
> 
> it's supposed to be just a writing blog but I got distracted by fandom shit and fashion photos, oops
> 
> xx


End file.
